Eres asombroso, mi amor (traducción)
by Melianne Kementari
Summary: [One-shot] [Traducción al español] Aproximadamente una semana después del Apocalipsis que no fue, Aziraphale y Crowley están bebiendo en la parte trasera de la librería cuando Aziraphale pregunta por qué Crowley nunca se quita los lentes, incluso cuando están solos. ADVERTENCIA: Menciones de autolesión.


**Notas:**

**1) Buenos presagios, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino que a Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.**

**2) Este fanfic en particular no es de mi autoría, sino que es de ilovevcastiel18. Es una chica estadounidense que ha escrito varios fics de Buenos presagios, y que me permitió hacer la traducción al español. Les adjunto el enlace con el fanfic original por si quieren leerlo: s/13356583/1/You-Are-Astounding-My-Love**

* * *

Eres asombroso, mi amor

Crowley odiaba sus ojos. Los había odiado desde que los obtuvo en su Caída del cielo, ya que sus brillantes irises marrones fueron reemplazados por un amarillo enfermizo, y sus pupilas se volvieron hendidas.

No le importaba poder convertirse en una serpiente. Si era honesto consigo mismo, era agradable poder cambiar a esa forma y acurrucarse junto a una chimenea (preferiblemente la de la librería de Aziraphale, no es que lo admitiera. Tampoco admitiría los pensamientos erráticos que había estado teniendo durante los últimos siglos acerca de acurrucarse en el regazo de Aziraphale en su forma de serpiente). Sin embargo, odiaba que sus ojos fueran consistentes en sus dos formas, porque siempre le recordaban la divinidad que perdió.

Por supuesto, estaba constantemente rodeado de divinidad, considerando que su mejor amigo era un Principado. Pero el pensamiento aún estaba allí, acercándose sigilosamente a él cada pocos años y haciéndolo esconderse en su apartamento hasta que el odio a sí mismo disminuyera.

Hace aproximadamente un siglo, Crowley comenzó a escuchar sobre la práctica de autolesionarse, cortarse o quemarse para aliviar el dolor emocional. Así que, odiándose por ello, lo había intentado y descubrió que ayudaba por un momento antes de que comenzara a odiarse aún más. Y aun así, continuó haciéndolo.

Se cortaría hasta el punto en que sus dos antebrazos estaban cubiertos de finas cicatrices blancas, algunas todavía rojas por los encuentros recientes con una cuchilla, y luego se sentiría mejor. Hasta que la sensación disminuyera y se sintiera aún peor consigo mismo de lo que ya lo hacía. Se odiaba a sí mismo, estaba disgustado por sus acciones, pero… no podía parar.

Luego, dejaría su apartamento e iría a ver a Aziraphale para asegurarse de que al menos a un ser en el universo no le disgustaba su presencia. Bueno, Aziraphale podría odiarlo, pero era muy bueno disimulándolo, si es que lo hacía. Siempre parecía preocuparse realmente por Crowley, que era algo que el demonio había estado tratando de entender durante seis milenios.

Hoy, solo unos pocos días después del fallido Apocalipsis que supuestamente acabaría con todo, esos pensamientos volvieron a atacar a Crowley, haciéndolo esconder sus ojos detrás de sus lentes de sol mientras él y Aziraphale bebían una caja de vino en la trastienda de la librería.

Mientras bebía, disfrutando de la compañía de Aziraphale y permitiéndose ser feliz solo por una vez, su odio a sí mismo lo golpeó como un rayo. Crowley casi se estremeció, pero lo ocultó reajustando la forma en que estaba tendido sobre el sofá. Presionó sus lentes con más firmeza sobre su rostro, presionando con tanta fuerza, que accidentalmente dejó una marca en el puente de su nariz. Algo que Aziraphale estaba obligado a notar.

Y lo hizo, a pesar de estar realmente borracho.

\- Crowley, querido, ¿Por qué usas tus lentes aquí? Somos solo nosotros – preguntó Aziraphale, arrastrando las palabras ligeramente porque estaba profundamente metido en su cuarta botella de vino.

\- Lo sé, ángel. Solo me gusta tenerlos puestos, eso es todo – murmuró Crowley sorbiendo su vino para ocultar el temblor en su mano.

\- Nunca pareces dispuesto a quitarte tus lentes, incluso cuando nadie, salvo yo, te verá – argumentó Aziraphale – Entiendo el usarlos en público, porque tus ojos podrían asustar a los humanos – Crowley se estremeció ante esta declaración - ¿Pero por qué usarlos cuando solo somos nosotros? Tus ojos nunca podrían asustarme. Al ver la forma en que Crowley se encogió cuando dijo que sus ojos podrían asustar a los humanos, Aziraphale comenzó a entender el problema. Decidió que debía estar sobrio si iba a tener esta conversación, y así lo hizo.

\- Crowley, querido, tus ojos nunca podrían asustarme – repitió, deslizándose con gracia de su silla sobre sus rodillas, y moviéndose para posarse sobre Crowley - ¿Puedo…? – extendió la mano y colocó ligeramente su mano sobre el brazo de los lentes de Crowley, esperando confirmación.

Crowley intentó formar palabras en su garganta, luego se conformó con un breve asentimiento cuando su voz no cooperó. Sintió que el pánico crecía en su pecho cuando Aziraphale le quitó cuidadosamente las gafas de la cara y las colocó con cuidado en la mesa al lado del sofá.

\- ¿Por qué odias tus ojos? – murmuró Aziraphale.

\- ¿Quién dijo que odio mis ojos? – susurró Crowley, volviéndose hacia el respaldo del sofá.

\- Tu lenguaje corporal, querido – respondió Aziraphale, tocando ligeramente el brazo de Crowley y haciendo que el demonio se estremeciera nuevamente - ¿Por qué odias tus ojos? – repitió.

\- Es solo que… - Crowley se volvió más completamente hacia el respaldo del sofá, por lo que estaba completamente de espaldas a Aziraphale – Siempre me recuerdan mi Caída, y cómo soy un demonio vil. Cómo no soy digno de tus afectos… - se interrumpió, acurrucándose sobre sí mismo.

Aziraphale dio un pequeño suspiro entrecortado, acariciando con la mano el brazo de Crowley mientras intentaba pensar algo en qué decir. Sintió a Crowley tensarse bajo su mano – No creo que puedas ser indigno de mis afectos, querido – susurró. Acarició nuevamente el brazo de Crowley y sintió que el demonio se tensaba aún más - ¿Algo más está mal? – preguntó en voz baja – Sigues tensándote.

\- No, es… - Crowley no terminó su oración.

\- Crowley, por favor, mírame – suplicó Aziraphale.

Incapaz de negarle a su ángel algo que le pidió, Crowley se dio la vuelta y se tendió, mirando hacia donde Aziraphale estaba arrodillado junto a él.

\- Dime qué te molesta – ordenó Aziraphale suavemente.

\- No importa, ángel – susurró en la dirección general del pecho de Aziraphale.

\- Me importa, querido – respondió Aziraphale, estirando la mano para acariciar la mejilla de Crowley. Sintió que podría estar cruzando una línea invisible entre ellos, pero también descubrió que no le importaba demasiado.

\- Simplemente, a veces odio quién soy. Odio ser un Caído, ser un demonio, que se supone es malvado. Soy el tentador original, la serpiente en el jardín, soy, literalmente, el chico del infierno, y mis jodidos _ojos_ siempre me recuerdan eso cada vez que empiezo a sentir que todo está bien. Los odio porque me recuerdan lo… _vil_ que soy – murmuró Crowley, todavía sin mirar a Aziraphale a los ojos – Y a veces me libero de ese odio de una manera que probablemente no debería – continuó, tratando de explicar vagamente por qué seguía tensándose.

\- Crowley – Aziraphale se adelantó y agarró ligeramente la barbilla de Crowley, volteando su rostro para mirar sus ojos amarillos de serpiente – No eres malvado, ni vil. No importa que seas un demonio, porque eres una buena _persona_. Eres _agradable_. Sé que odias cuando te llamo así, querido, pero es verdad – Pasó una mano por la mejilla de Crowley, atrapando una lágrima que caía en su pulgar – Y creo que tus ojos son hermosos.

\- No sentirías lo mismo si supieras… – Crowley se detuvo.

\- ¿Si supiera qué, querido? – preguntó Aziraphale con calma. Seguía acariciando con la mano el brazo de Crowley de arriba a abajo.

Crowley respiró tembloroso y se enderezó - ¿Realmente quieres saber? – preguntó en voz baja, mirando al suelo.

\- Sí. Nada de lo que digas o hagas cambiará mis sentimientos por ti, Crowley – respondió Aziraphale.

Crowley tomó otro respiro tembloroso y se quitó la chaqueta de los hombros, agarró el puño de su camisa y se la puso hasta el codo. Repitió la acción para su otro brazo, negándose a mirar a Aziraphale.

Se sorprendió cuando Aziraphale no retrocedió de él, no hizo un ruido de disgusto ni le dijo que saliera de su tienda. En cambio, Crowley sintió un toque ligero como una pluma sobre sus dos antebrazos, sobre las muchas, muchas cicatrices que los cubrían.

\- ¿Te hiciste esto… a ti mismo? – preguntó Aziraphale en voz baja, su voz temblando.

Crowley inclinó la cabeza y le dio a Aziraphale toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Aziraphale, dejando que las lágrimas de sus ojos cayeran por su rostro. Cuando Crowley no se movió, levantó suavemente la barbilla del demonio y lo obligó a hacer contacto visual. - ¿Por qué, Crowley? – preguntó en voz baja, manteniendo los tonos acusatorios fuera de su voz.

\- Porque me odio a mí mismo, Aziraphale. Odio ser un demonio, odio mis ojos, odio ser tan… indigno de ti. Lo odio. Esto es lo único que me hace sentir mejor, al menos por un momento – Murmuró. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos – Me siento tan… agobiado, como si tuviera pesas atadas a mis tobillos y me hubiesen arrojado al océano. Cada vez que pienso que las cosas están mejorando, se agrega algo más. Y estos _malditos ojos_ nunca me dejan olvidarlo. Nunca me dejan olvidar que soy un Caído. Soy malvado.

Dejando que su circulación fluyera libremente, Aziraphale extendió la mano y limpió las lágrimas de la cara de Crowley. – Siempre puedes venir a mí, querido. Siempre estaré ahí para ti. No eres indigno de mí, no eres malvado solo porque eres Caído; te amo mucho y eso no cambiará porque… te dañes a ti mismo – Aziraphale hizo una pausa y levantó la muñeca interna izquierda de Crowley, donde estaban los peores cortes, hasta sus labios, y lo besó suavemente. – No apruebo este comportamiento, Crowley, quiero que lo sepas. Quiero que obtengas ayuda, que vengas a mí, antes de que te hagas daño, pero no te amo menos por eso – Pasó una mano por el cabello de Crowley, suspirando cuando el demonio se lanzó del sofá a sus brazos que esperaban. – Crowley, eres hermoso. Eres hermoso, amoroso, cariñoso, _increíble_. No quiero que sientas que eres malvado o que no vales nada, porque no lo eres. No para mí, cariño.

Y Crowley lloró. Se aferró a Aziraphale como un salvavidas en medio de un tifón, desesperado por cualquier consuelo que pudiera recibir, después de seis milenios de lidiar solo con sus problemas.

Como si leyera su mente, Aziraphale volvió a hablar, diciendo: "No volverás a estar solo, Crowley. Siempre estaré aquí para ti, como siempre has estado aquí para mí. Lamento mucho que me haya llevado tanto tiempo decirte que te amo, pero es verdad. Te amo tanto…"

Mientras Crowley lloraba, Aziraphale seguía murmurando una serie de palabras relajantes en su oído, acariciando su cabello y su espalda. Crowley nunca antes se había sentido tan consolado. Los brazos de Aziraphale se sentían como en casa.

Cuando terminó de llorar, se sentó de rodillas y miró a Aziraphale, sin palabras, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos.

Aziraphale levantó el brazo y con una mano ahuecó la mejilla de Crowley, acariciando su pómulo con el pulgar. – Tan hermoso… - murmuró mirando a los ojos del demonio.

\- ¿Realmente… me amas? – se ahogó Crowley, extendiendo la mano y agarrando frenéticamente la mano libre de Aziraphale, quien apretó con calma la mano que envolvía la suya.

\- Lo he hecho por muchos años, muchos años, querido. Lamento que me haya tomado tanto tiempo decírtelo. Lamento que hayas tenido problemas tú solo durante todos estos años, pero te aseguro que no volverá a suceder.

-Te amo, Aziraphale. Lo he hecho desde el principio. Eres tan… _bueno_. Amable. Amoroso. Eres todo lo que un ángel debería ser, y que los otros ángeles no son. Sé que tienes tus propios… problemas, ángel, y solo quiero decir… - se detuvo, colocando cautelosamente su mano libre contra el pecho de Aziraphale, sobre su corazón. – Siempre estaré aquí también. Incluso si no estoy cerca, incluso si el infierno viene por mí y me fuera para siempre… siempre estaré aquí – Presionó suavemente contra el pecho de Aziraphale para expresar su punto, luego lo deslizó hacia arriba y alrededor del cuello de Aziraphale para enredar sus dedos en los desordenados rizos rubios de Aziraphale.

Aziraphale movió su mano para poder tomar la barbilla de Crowley y girar la cabeza para que sus ojos reflejaran la luz de la lámpara en la mesa del fondo. – Tan hermoso – repitió – Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, querido. Sabes, creo que tus ojos se parecen mucho a ti. A primera vista: demoníacos, malvados, todas las cosas que crees que representan. Pero cuando te acercas, puedes ver que tus ojos tienen una profundidad, una bondad hacia ellos, eso es exactamente lo contrario de demoniaco – Pasó una mano por la mejilla de Crowley. – Cuando tus ojos reflejan la luz, adquieren este hermoso y profundo color dorado… no creo que pueda mirar hacia otro lado… - se detuvo, dejando que sus ojos se desviaran por la cara de Crowley. Él tragó saliva – Puedo…

Y luego Crowley, en un momento de valentía, tiró de la mano que tenía detrás de la cabeza de Aziraphale hacia él, juntando sus labios en un beso apasionado. No era erótico, no era sexual, pero estaba lleno de tanto amor, que Crowley sintió que podría comenzar a llorar de nuevo, como si ya no se hubiera humillado lo suficiente esta noche.

Sintió que Aziraphale colocaba sus manos protectoramente sobre sus antebrazos maltratados y descubrió que apenas podía respirar, a pesar de no ser necesario, porque _Aziraphale lo amaba a pesar de sus problemas, a pesar de sus hábitos desagradables_. Crowley nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que sería amado incondicionalmente. No cuando todavía era un ángel y ciertamente no después de su caída. Pero aquí estaba, besando al ángel que había amado desde el principio, y descubrió que todo podría estar bien después de todo.

Y luego Aziraphale se separó, inclinando la cabeza hacia adelante para que sus frentes se apretaran, tratando de mantener el mayor contacto posible entre ellos. – Eres asombroso, mi amor… - murmuró.

Y Crowley no pudo evitar besarlo nuevamente, ya que se arrodillaron incómodamente junto al sofá en la trastienda, porque _Dios querido, Satán, amaba al ángel con todo en él, y si alguna vez lo perdía…_

No se permitió continuar la serie de pensamientos. Él estaba aquí, con Aziraphale. No les había pasado nada, y nada debería pasar por un largo tiempo. Mientras besaba al amor de su vida, desesperado por transmitir cuánto se preocupaba por él, con todo su corazón, finalmente se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía que sufrir solo.

Aziraphale lo amaba, y eso era todo lo que podía pedir.


End file.
